Spider Girl Noir
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: In an alternate timeline Annie Parker decides to investigate the criminal underworld and then becomes a vigilante and inter is brought the attention of the Crime Lord only know as The goblin Queen Rated Mature For Graphic Violence,Sexual Context and language
1. Average Girl

**Hello there and welcome to an alternate marvel timeline story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**New York 1930's**

**Nazi Germany invades France **is what the morning paper said as Annie May Parker read it while she was sitting in her desk in the New York Police Department as she was busy filling out paper work as she was the main secretary which disappointed her as it was the only job she got even though she was smart and intelligent. She had tried to complain about it but no one would listen to her,so she decided to simply do her own investigations as she then took out pulled out her camera and then simply waited until it was night as she then left the building and then walked back home to her mother who was a hard working woman. "How was work?" "Hard but i want to do more than just file papers every single day." "That's just how the world works and also your friend never complains." Her one and only friend betty brant also worked as a secretary for the Daily Bugle but Annie simply thought Betty liked it because it was simply peaceful and quiet. The next day Annie then went looking through all the paperwork trying to find something that she could work on but everything was just arresting files and bar fights,so she tried reading the Bugle and then found it. At the Daily Bugle Betty was busy working on a typewriter when she heard a familiar voice. "Do you have any time to talk?" "Annie!?" The two friends then hugged each other as they then stepped outside the room and then started talking. "How have you been?" "Good it's always full of noise but the pay is still good." "So what brings you to me?" She then handed her a newspaper article. "What can you tell me about this?" "From what I've heard is that it's a very famous club." "And?" "It's just a club for the rich." "Betty if your afraid of something then just tell me?" "(Sigh) I've also heard rumors that it's also a racket and hangout for every gang from Sable,Magia,Chicago outfit,those creepy voddo drug smugglers and.." "And?" "And these newer gangs,The Demons and the Goblins and both of their leaders who are only know as The Goblin Queen and Wraith." "Then put it in the paper!" "Because no-one would want to publish it." They then turned around and saw their friend Glory with her husband Robbie Robertson. "Why?" "Those gangsters control everything even the paper." "Can you take me there?" "Annie i don't think that you should..." "Just take me there now." "Alright." A few hours later they arivarrived at The Black Cat as Annie then casually walked inside and was stopped by a bouncer but was let in as Robbie's photographer. When they went inside she smelled the stench of smoke and alcohol as she then sat at a table and watched everything that was happening as a young woman with white hair wearing a black dress walked up to her and asked. "Waiting for someone?" "No." "You a reporter?" "Photographer." "Ah, good,felicity Hardy." "Annie May Parker." "Do you happen to know a Mary Jane Parker?" "She's my mother why?" "Your mother has the most beautiful signing voice in the world,My mother always said that." "How do you..." "She was a singer here until she got married and moved on." "Do you know anyone by the name of the goblin Queen or the Wraith?" Felicity then grabbed her hand and then said "This is not a warning but don't investigate them." Annie then turned around and saw five groups go into the storage area as she got up left the table and then started following them as she then climbed a stack of crates from foreign countries as she then pulled out her camera and then heard talking as she then started to crawl towards the noise and looked down and saw a table with five women sitting down as their thugs watched them. One was a black woman with a heavy African accent with curly hair wearing a bone necklace,brown coat reveling her cleavage and black pants. The other women were white one of them,with a black cloth on her mouth with black lines on her face resembling a Chinese demon,another woman had silver hair wearing white coat with a silver metal vest underneath her clothing. "Shall we begin?" "Yes,now then Calypso we all know about your wonderful heroin and marihuana but your history with this dark magic is shit." "My magic is real and i have enchanted my ancient statues with it."

["And what about my weapons?"] "That will wait." Calypso then pulled out a large African statue that had a large black spider on it. "This is my favorite,said to have been brought by Anansi himself." "How much?" "It is not for sale." "Like Hell it is." Sable then grabbed the statue only for it to crack and break as multiple black spiders started crawling out of it as everyone then panicked and then opened fire on the spiders as Annie then covered her ears as the shooting then stopped and then silence as Annie then turned around and their was no-one as they had scattered off as Annie then went to the table and grabbed a few pieces of the statue as a enormous black spider crawled on her hand as she stayed still as it then bit her as she then collapsed and then started having a seizure as the spider's poison then went into her bloodstream and then started changing her DNA structure as she then woke in her apartment with a note from Betty that read **Found you on the floor and took you home** She then stood up and then took a shower and when she saw her reflection she had large abbs on her chest as she then grabbed her the faucet to wash her face as it then ripped off the sink as she then tried to shake it off her hand as it stuck on her and when she finally removed it and then grabbed her coat and when she was walking to the station she felt a small pain in her head as she turned around and saw a taxi as she then lept and then was stuck on a wall.

**And that is the first chapter complete**

Four gangsters were walking towards a dark room dragging a woman towards The Chair. She was then strapped in as they were talking about the woman enjoyed torturing. "Why do they call her Aftershock?" "They saw that she gets some sort of pleasure from this. After they had strapped and gagged her a woman with black hair wearing a Green coat and a yellow apron with black gloves walked in as she then pulled down her pants and panties and then carefully inserted a wire into her vagina and then increased the voltage and then pulled the leaver as electricity then then shocked both of them "OH YES!" The woman was slowly bleeding from her eyes as Maxine then increased it and then electrocuted her. "Oh God yes!" The third time she put it to the maximum extent as she then pulled it. "OH I'M GOING TO... AGH!" Maxine then moaned in pleasure as her wetness slowly came out of her as the woman in the chair then screamed until her eyes exploded out socket.


	2. The American Dream

**Hello there and welcome back my Spider girl Noir hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Harlem**

Annie had finally gotten off the building as she made her way to voodoo priestess and drug lord Calypso Ezili as she read her file from the evidence room and made her way to a shop that read **Calypso Ezili's ****Spells,Voodoo,Fortune telling**** and More.** She then entered and was greeted by a elderly black woman wearing a purple scarf,white dress, and a turban on her head as she spoke with a heavy African accent.

"May I help you?" "Where can I find Calypso Ezili?" "Oh sorry I'm afraid that she left a while back and she won't return until midnight." "Are you familiar with her work?" "Yes I taught her myself." "Friend?" "She's my own daughter." "Maybe you can help me with i problem i have." "Yes sit down."

Annie then sat down as the woman said "What do you need?" Annie then rolled up her sleeve and showed her the bite mark which was bleeding green liquid from the poison.

"What happened?" "I was bitten by a large black spider that came out of a statue." "What did this statue look like?" She then described it as the woman then looked like she would faint. "You have curse!" "Curse?!" "The Statue of Anansi was filled with his own children that would curse anyone who dare try to remove it from the owner." "And what curse was placed?" "The curse was that you will slowly and painfully die as your body with be filled with his poison." "I don't feel it but..."

She then grabbed metal rod and twisted it with no ease. "The curse spared your life and gave you this blessing." "How?" The woman then stood up,grabbed a bunch of ingredients from a shelve and then mixed them in a bowl while say a mystic language as the liquid in the bowl turned black. "Drink." Annie unease about it slowly grabbed the bowl and then slowly drank it. "ALL of it." Annie did just that and after that she then started shaking as everything around her started to look weird and nauseous as she then opened her eyes and found herself in a void wrapped up in a cocoon web as a enormous large black spider slowly started crawling towards her as it spoke from its pincers

**["You are different from the other ones."] **"What are you!?" **["I am Anansi and you Annie have been spared because i see something inside you unlike anyone else."] **"What's that?" **["You are full of Hope and bravery and i grant you my final power."] **

The large spider then turned around and then shot its silk into her mouth which then spread to her nervous system as she then woke up and then instantly grabbed the woman and then angrily said "What was that?!" "Anansi has given you his forgiveness and his power. "Why?!" Before the woman could answer the door then began to open. "Hide!" Annie then quickly lept and stuck to the ceiling and stood still as two women came inside one with afro hair wearing a black coat and the other with long hair wearing a white lab coat with a sleeve rolled up and wrapped with a splint and rope as the woman walked towards them.

"Connors,Nightshade i thought that you were going to arrive later?" "We had other priorities later so we came here for your daughter." "I'm afraid that she isn't here at the moment."

As Annie slowly started crawling on the ceiling she then pressed her hand on a nail as she then covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming as a drop of her blood fell onto Martha's coat as she then looked at the ceiling to find nothing but a skull chandelier as she then felt nervous about being here as she and Tilda Johnson then left in a car and when they were gone Annie then lept into the floor from the chandelier and said "Thank you for your help." She then went to leave when the woman stopped her. "WAIT before you go take these." She then handed her a colt official police revolver with a small box of ammunition. "Take it." Annie then looked at it for a while until she then loaded it and placed it in her satchel as she then flicked her wrist as white webbing came out of her as she then swung off. After she then trained with her abilities and then decided to try to get rid of all crime by herself as she then sewed herself an outfit that she made in all black and gray as she finished her outfit with a holster and goggles as she then decided to attempt to try it first time as she then quickly spotted a local grocery store being held up as she then slowly walked closer as they threatened the owner.

"You said by the end of the month!" "Early pay day." "I'll have it by..." "Your times up now pay up or.. CLICK,face the consequences."

Before the trigger was pulled the gun was yanked from their hand. "What?!" Annie then lept from the ceiling and then attacked the loan sharks. "Next time.." WHAM! "Try loaning money to." WHACK!" "People who can" SNAP! "AGH" "Afford it!" The two men then quickly ran off as the police arrived and held the masked Annie at gunpoint to which she answered by running off as the police gave chase**. "Masked vigilante attacks thugs****"** was the main headline of the daily bulge paper the next morning which sparked another meeting with the gang leaders who were shocked by it. "What now?" "Now we simply continue our business and if that spider attacks again we will be ready for her." The goblin Queen was not satisfied with the proposal and then called a good fighter of hers. Inside an underground fighting ring two people were fist fighting as one of them then got violent and then beat the other non-stop and when she was finished her knuckles were bruised and bloody as an announcer said **"**Another win for Vasily Smirnov!" The crowd then cheered and yelled at her as she went into her changing room where she saw someone waiting for her as she spoke with her heavy Russian accent

"Norma what are you doing here." "I came to give you an opportunity." "What is it?" "I just need you to kill a little human spider for me." "How?"

Norma's men then brought a crate which vasily opened with her bare hands and inside was a large suit of heavy grey armor. "Got it from Italy took over a year to bring it. "How can i beat a spider with this?" ["Connors!"] Martha Connors walked inside as Norma introduced her.

"Meet my personal scientist Martha Connors, she helps me with my scientific experiments and you vasily will be my first test subject and i promise you this,you will be indestructible."

**And that is another chapter complete.**


End file.
